


Notre histoire, nos royaumes

by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo/pseuds/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Une liste de OS réaliser pour les défis discord
Relationships: Daario Naharis/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen, OC - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'autrice : Bonjour, j'ai écrit ce texte pour le prompt du 12/08/2020 sur un site discord. J'accepte d'écrire sur ce défi. J'espère que mon texte va vous plaire. Je pense en faire des recueils par la suite, sincèrement. Bonne lecture, à vous tous ! Il y aura des différents ships, des autres ratings, des multi univers....Je poste avant les corrections, car ma bêta est en vacances, alors cela prends du temps. Ce texte est juste un moment tendre, agréable et un moment doux avec mon ships préférée aussi.

Prompt du 12/08/2020 "- Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ? - Pourquoi ? - Parce que je dors mieux quand tu es là."

Mot du 07/08/2020 Bouche

oOoOoOoOo

Recueil : Notre histoire, nos royaumes

Titre : C'est tout ce qui m'importe

Ships : Jaime / Brienne

Bêta-discord : Nuit D'Intuitions

Fandom : Got

oOoOoOoOo

Après, une longue nuit fut le moment de se reposer.

Imaginez, un silence complet.

Derrière, une bataille féroce contre les morts.

Peut-être, que les vivants eurent besoin d'une longue nuit de sommeil :

« Vous m'attendez Brienne ? » questionna le beau blond en entrant dans la chambre.

« Oui, Sir Jaime. Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir toute seule. Je suis préoccupée par la prochaine bataille avec votre sœur, Sir... » avoua la grande femme blonde, terrifiée.

Fermant la porte derrière lui, un sourire se dessina sur le coin des lèvres du régicide :

« Ne soyez pas si inquiète Dame Brienne. Ma sœur craquera la première. »

« Comment le savez-vous ? Vous n'en savez rien du tout ! Elle manipule tout le monde. »

« Je le sais, moi y compris, Brienne. Mais nous avons eu une longue nuit avec les morts et nous sommes tous morts de fatigue. Je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil va réparer nos ondes positives, dans ce monde, Dame Brienne. Vous ne croyez pas ? »

Elle sourit positivement et laissa une place pour Sir Jaime qui s'installa doucement auprès d'elle, romantique. Ensuite, il la prit dans ses bras, chaleureusement et tendrement. Enfin, la grande dame le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit légèrement :

« Je peux dormir avec vous ce soir ? » lui demanda-t-elle, d'un souffle court.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça ? Vous pensez que j'allais dormir dans une autre chambre ? »

« Non. Parce que je dors mieux quand vous êtes là, Sir Jaime. » lui déclara-t-elle, en l'embrassant passionnément, souriante.

Le jeune couple s'embrassa de nouveau car le premier baiser fut avant la grande bataille avec les morts, la nuit précédente :

« Merci Brienne, pour votre confiance envers moi. »

« Je vous en prie, Jaime. Ce n'est vraiment rien et je suis votre garante, après tout. »

« Oui, je le sais, ma douce. » répondit-il, en poussant un léger soupir tout en haussant les épaules, décontracté.

Il reprit la parole avec une voix plus calme et moins rapide :

« Cette nuit » commença-t-il, « ce sera le calme avant la tempête avec ma chère sœur, Cersei Lannister. Je sens que cela va être rude, Brienne. Je le crains... » balbutia-t-il, pour la première fois, terrifié à l'idée de se battre avec elle. « J'en ai peur... »

« Chut, chut.... » lui murmura-t-elle en lui posant son doigt fin sur sa bouche, « ne pensez plus à ça, Jaime. Dormez, vous en avez besoin... »

Rassuré, le blond ferma lourdement ses paupières et s'endormit dans les bras de Brienne. Une fois qu'il fut tranquillisé, Jaime n'eut plus de cauchemar durant cette nuit ni jusqu'à la nuit suivante, d'ailleurs.

FIN DE L OS


	2. J'ai l'apparence d'une fille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THEME DE LA NUIT FILLE

THEME DE LA NUIT FILLE

Titre : J'ai l'apparence d'une fille

Recueil : Notre histoire, nos royaumes

Auteur ; oOoPlumeStilinskioOo

Fandom : Got

Bêta : Almayen

Ships : Lancel / Loras

Résumé : « Tu trouves que j'ai l'apparence d'une fille ? Loras ? » lui demanda-t-il, d'une voix presque timide en restant au lit, confortablement, « Loras ? » l'appela-t-il, nerveusement. ( complet) Texte écrite dans le cadre de la 130e Nuit (complet)

.

Dans le château des Lannister, tout le monde ne s'était pas réveillé au sein du château. Les couples dormaient encore ensembles et profondément dans des draps bien chauds et épais par ce temps froid car cela était le printemps à Westeros. Seulement, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds comme les blés était déjà réveillé par des questions qui lui tourmentait sans cesse au réveil. Était-il une fille ? pour Sir Loras ? Le chevalier des Roses ?

Cette question.

Cette phrase lui tourmentait sans cesse.

Lancel en avait assez qu'on le distingue comme une fille.

Son cœur avait mal.

Très mal.

Il n'en pouvait plus qu'on lui traité de la sorte.

Il soupira.

Profondément.

Ce qui réveilla l'autre blond de la famille Tyrell qui ouvrit un œil puis l'autre :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as mon joli cœur ? Tu me sembles agité ! »

« Arrête, je ne suis pas d'humeur, ce matin. » grogna le concerné, en croisant les bras.

« Pourquoi ça ? Mon ami ? Qu'est-ce qui te fracasse ? Ce matin ? Dis-moi ! »

« Rien du tout ! » marmonna Lancel entre les lignes toujours les bras croisés, furieux. »

« Tu en es certain ? Mon cœur ? » demanda Loras en se levant du lit et en se couvrant un peu.

Lancel soupira.

Il n'osa pas de le regarder droit dans les yeux, contrarié.

Boudeur.

Silencieux.

Fronçant les sourcils.

L'amant de Loras ne fut pas souriant ce matin et il sourit :

« Je vois. Tu penses encore à cette remarque que les autres ont dit sur toi ? »

« Oui, ça m'a blessé intérieurement et j'en ai fait des cauchemars. »

« N'y pense plus Lancel. Pour moi, tu es le plus beau garçon que j'ai rencontré sur terre. »

« Merci, c'est gentil. Toi aussi. Tu es le seul qui me réconforte aussi bien que mes cousins. »

« Je te comprends. J'ai ma sœur, mais elle me respecte par amour fraternel. Alors, je peux te comprendre de ce côté-là, amour. C'est notre secret, mon cœur. »

« Oui, tu as raison. Je vais arrêter de me prendre la tête avec les sottises de mes cousins ainsi que de la Reine Lannister. Je veux me montrer la tête haute, aujourd'hui. »

« Voilà, le Lancel qui m'a fait craquer, il y a dix jours. »

Il embrassa Lancel avec un baiser chaleureux sur les lèvres de ce dernier qui rougit d'étonnement envers son jeune amant. Son regard fut brillant comme les étoiles et se laissa faire.

Après un réveil agité, le blond s'habilla car il va s'occuper de Tyrion qui fut blessé par la bataille des Stark, il y eut quelques semaines. Il mit sa chemise rouge bouffante correctement et son béret sur la tête, aisé. Quant à Sir Loras, il s'habilla aussitôt et regarda Lancel qui partit travailler très tôt à l'intérieur de ce château maudit selon lui.

Il pensa :

« Mon Lancel,

Tu es si courageux de vivre dans cette famille de dingue. Il ne te respecte pas sauf Tyrion qui a un bon œil sur toi. Il veille sur toi car tu es fragile d'apparence. Mais, tu es quelqu'un de fort derrière l'aspect comme à l'extérieur. C'est pour ça, que je t'admire tant l'écuyer de l'ancien roi déchu et que j'aime tant. »

Intérieurement, il sourit.

.

Dans le couloir du château, Lancel tomba sur Tyrion qui alla le chercher :

« Alors, tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Lancel ? »

« Oui, très bien. Désolé pour mon retard. »

« Ca peut se comprendre en bonne compagnie on peut se laisser aller. »

Fin de l'os


	3. Le sang et les mots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liste des défis :
> 
> Les prompts par milliers
> 
> Prompt 84 : "M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?"
> 
> Défi baiser 99 : Un baiser sur le front. Contrainte : Un des deux personnages réconforte le second

Au château des Stark, l'ambiance était festive auprès du feu à l'intérieur de la salle de trône. Tout le monde était heureux d'avoir gagné la grande guerre contre les morts et ils pouvaient enfin se reposer avec la bénédiction de Lady Stark, la maîtresse de maison. Dany était avec Yara dans une chambre d'ami pour se reposer. Jaime se trouvait avec Brienne, sa Dame qui avait toujours son sens de l'honneur. Il se sentait si bien avec elle... Heureux, chaleureux, malgré l'absence de sa main, perdue pendant qu'il avait sauvé la vertu de sa Dame, autrefois. Fatigué, le grand blond avait trouvé du réconfort auprès de la chevalière qui ne cessait de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

A l'intérieur de la chambrette en bois se trouvait un tapis rouge sous le pied du lit avec pour motifs des têtes des loups. Il y avait de la dorure également sur la surface de la tapisserie. Après, il y avait un ou deux tiroirs en bois de chênes sur les deux côtés du lit double pour faire une belle décoration simple et aussi atypique. On y trouve aussi une broderie faite par Lady Catelyn, la mère des Stark, il y avait longtemps.

Ils entendaient le grésillement des morceaux de bois qui raisonnaient à l'intérieur de la cheminée. Tous les deux discutaient sur leurs avenirs et Jaime l'embrassait d'un baiser sur le front pour la réconforter au péril de sa vie. Pourquoi ? parce que sa jumelle était toujours vivante et que la nouvelle guerre contre sa famille approchait à grands pas pour Sir Jaime Lannister et Tyrion Lannister.

Après tout, le jumeau de la reine Cersei Lannister avait le droit a une seconde chance selon les dires de son amante :

« Merci de m'offrir cette nouvelle chance, ma Dame. »

« De rien, vous le méritiez je pense, sincèrement. Sir Jaime. » conclua-t-elle, en souriant.

« Merci, Dame Brienne, cœur de lion. Vous me faites sentir bien, au fond de moi. »

« Après ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est compréhensible, Sir. On mérite tous une chance. »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau sur les lèvres cette fois-ci :

« Merci pour tout Brienne, vraiment. Vous avez fait de moi, un homme différent. »

« Qui a toujours le sens de l'honneur en vous. »

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? Pour fêter notre victoire contre les morts vivants ? Ma douce ? » lui proposa-t-il, en tenant l'autre main.

« Avec plaisir, Sir Jaime. Je vous y joindrais avec joie ! »

D'une seule main, le blond entraîna la grande Dame blonde sur la piste de danse :

« Alors ? Suis-je un bon danseur ? malgré que j'aie perdu une main ? »

« Oui, vous étiez un bon danseur mon sauveur. J'aime danser avec vous. »

« C'est agréable d'entendre ça pour une fois. Merci, Brienne. »

« Ne me remerciez pas Sir Jaime. C'est juste la vérité, c'est tout. »

Jaime pensa : « Après tout ce que j'ai fait dans ma vie ? Cette femme me donne une seconde chance ? Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles et mes yeux. Je l'aime tellement, mais je ne veux pas la faire souffrir sachant que la prochaine bataille avec ma sœur approche à grands pas. Je le regrette Brienne, vraiment. Même si je dois me battre pour mon amour envers toi, je dois me battre pour ma famille aussi. Je… Je suis complètement perdu et je me sens peu courageux à l'intérieur de moi-même. Tout à coup, je sens la main douce et chaleureuse de Brienne qui se pose sur mon visage frileux » elle coupa court à ma rêverie et dit :

« Vous réfléchissiez trop Jaime, allons dormir un peu. »

« Hum, oui. Vous aviez raison, je réfléchis trop. Allons, on lit. »

Cette fois-ci se fut Brienne qui donna un baiser de réconfort sur le front de son interlocuteur et ils allèrent au lit par la suite.

Fin de l'OS


	4. Vous m'avez ensorcelée !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liste des défis : 2.0 serveur de Dante
> 
> Foire aux baisers serveur 2.0 de Dante
> 
> Défi baiser 100: Un baiser du soir
> 
> -foire aux folles actions -
> 
> ACTION 118 : Serrer quelqu'un dans ses bras

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, ser Jaime ? »

« Rien du tout, je me posais la même question, venant de vous, Dame Brienne. »

« Je regardais juste le clair de lune. Ça me repose un peu avant la bataille avec votre sœur jumelle. Enfin, vous voyez quoi... » bafouilla-t-elle un peu en cafouillant légèrement. « Désolée, je suis un peu maladroite, ce soir. »

Le blond lui sourit finement sur le coin des lèvres :

« Vous pensez beaucoup trop à ma sœur Brienne. Vous vous préoccupez trop d'elle. »

« Je le sais, mais cette histoire avant la bataille me tracasse beaucoup trop. »

« Vous étiez distante, tout à l'heure, Dame Brienne. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je vous aime Ser Jaime et cela blesse mon orgueil. » lui répondit-elle, péniblement entre quelques mots, « pardon... »

Doucement, le concerné posa sa main chaude sur l'une des joues roses de la belle blonde qui la regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient pétillants :

« Brienne vous cogitez trop ce soir. Détendez-vous un peu, je vous prie. »

« J'essaie, mais j'y arrive pas. J'ai trop peur de vous perdre, Jaime. Trop peur d'avoir déjà un échec en amour car vous étiez amoureux d'elle et j'ai…. »

Calmement, il saisit doucement le visage de sa future épouse et lui fit un baiser du soir, tendrement et passionnément sur ses lèvres douces :

« Vous vous inquiétez trop ma Dame. Puis-je vous serrer dans mes bras ? »

« Oui, vous pouvez Ser Jaime. » l'autorisa-t-elle en se serrant dans les bras du grand blond.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras tout en regardant la pleine lune dans les cieux. Le silence régnait dans le château des Stark. Ils entendirent juste le chant des loups, enfin d'un seul loup, Fantôme, le loup de Jon Stark qui se baladait à l'intérieur de château.

« Il se fait tard. Vous devriez vous reposer Dame Brienne. »

« Et vous, Ser Jaime ? Vous n'allez pas avec moi ce soir ? »

« Non, hélas. Je dois parler à mon frère avant la grande bataille. »

« Oh, je vois. Sur ce, je vous laisse, Ser Jaime. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, Dame Brienne. Dormez bien surtout. »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et la laissa partir dans la chambre d'amis des Stark. Au loin, il posa son regard sur Fantôme qui ne le quitta pas des yeux. Le loup ne grogna plus auprès de lui et il passa même à coté de lui pour se faire caresser derrière les oreilles. Ensuite, il fut interrompu par son jeune frère, Tyrion, qui tenait à peine debout à cause de l'alcool :

« Tiens, tiens. Mon frère aurait-il une nouvelle conquête ? »

« Tyrion, ce n'est pas le moment, mon cher frère. » grogna faiblement Jaime en souriant.

« Je vois. Je suis un peu bourré, mais je ne suis pas un idiot. Je reconnais ton regard amoureux. »

« Tu ne me connais pas Tyrion. » se plaignit le blond en grimaçant un peu.

« Si, je te connais bien, mon frère. Je le vois ton regard. Tu es fou d'elle. Ça se voit et ça se sent. »

« Pas faux. Mais Cersei est toujours dans ma tête. Elle est toujours présente là où je vais. »

Ils rigolèrent ensembles :

« Tu n'as pas encore bu ? » remarqua le nain en souriant fièrement sur le coin des lèvres.

« Non, je n'ai pas soif, juste la fatigue qui me rattrape. » avoua le concerné en baillant un peu.

« Oui, bien sûr. » répondit simplement le gnome qui rit après ça « alors ? Brienne ? »

« Elle est douce, gentille, aimante et fidèle. Et je l'aime pour le sens de son honneur aussi. »

« Profite, alors. Ne pense plus à Cersei, elle ne te mérite pas. Après tout le mal qu'elle t'a fait ? Mentir sur tes propres enfants, cela je ne le tolère pas. Sur mes neveux et nièces ? Pas du tout ! » grogna un peu le petit frère du Lannister qui but sa bière. « Profite de ta seconde chance ! »

« Merci, Tyrion. » remercia-t-il en allant en direction de l'opposé de Tyrion qui resta debout comme une pierre.

Ce dernier ne fut pas fatigué et resta contempler la lune brillante en face du château des Stark. Tyrion fut inquiet de la situation. Il eut peur de la nouvelle bataille avec sa sœur, Cersei mais ne le montra pas a son entourage.

La lune.

Il chantait une chanson pour l'astre lunaire.

Il marmonnait.

Et enfin, il avait fini sa dernière goutte de rhum à l'intérieur de son verre.

Puis, il partit se coucher.

Seul.

Fin de l'os.


	5. Tu étais mon soleil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il était une fois un simple mot, la solitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les défis de Dante :
> 
> Titre du 29/06/2020 : Tu étais mon soleil  
> @🌙♥ Plumestilinski🌙♥ S – Solitude (lien) - Alphabet des thèmes  
> 

« Un mot, la solitude.  
Une histoire et aussi une rencontre.  
La solitude était un piètre mot pour les sauvages. »

Dans la maison des Targaryens et des Dothraki, tout ne se passait pas comme prévu pour le frère de la khaleesi, Danny Targaryen. La tente était abîmée à cause des voyages récurrents avec Drogo au sein du groupe. Une fois installée, Dany discutait avec son mari dans la langue Dothraki et ce dernier était comblé. Ils s'embrassaient avec passion. Toutefois, ils furent interrompus par la meilleure amie de Daenerys Targaryen, Dorianna.

En apparence, elle était différente de la future mère des dragons. Elle était blonde vénitienne avec des yeux verts qui symbolisaient « l’émeraude du royaume » selon les dires de Ser Jorah. Dorianna ne voulait pas les interrompre mais elle n’avait pas le choix. Elle voulait esquiver le frère de la mère des dragons car il était de mauvaise humeur, ce matin, à cause de cette histoire de reine. Il ne voulait pas que sa jeune sœur devienne reine des sauvages avant lui. La femme qui venait de Westeros voulait discuter avec elle mais Drogo lui parlait en langue commune ce qui faisait plaisir à la jeune femme, son épouse.

Seulement, elle avait beau cacher ses blessures, Drogo y voyait un manque de respect envers le frère de son épouse. Il ne supportait pas la violence faite sur les femmes. Même s'il faisait partie des sauvages, il avait du respect envers les femmes fortes comme Dorianna qui savait manier l’épée et le fouet tel un étalon de fortune. A ce moment-là, Ser Jorah arriva avec Rakharo qui apprenait la langue commune de Westeros pour être ami avec Dorianna la jeune femme aux yeux d’émeraudes. Il put enfin comprendre leur langage difficile :

―Je peux faire quelque faire quelque chose pour toi ? demanda Dany à Dorianna.  
―Dany, je ne voulais pas te déranger avec ton mari. Drogo, je suis désolée…

Drogo examina les marques qu’elle avait sur elle et lui dit :

―J’ai posé une question. C’est quoi les marques que vous avez sur vous ?  
―Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Seigneur Drogo. Je…  
―Tu t’es blessée à l’entraînement ? Avec Jorah ? Devina la mère des dragons.  
―Euh, oui c’est ça. Je me suis juste coupée en tombant au sol. Je suis maladroite !  
―Hum… répondit l’homme avec l’apparence virile sous les yeux rivés de Dorianna.  
En l’observant d’un drôle d’air, le khal ne la quitta pas des yeux :  
―Je peux aller dehors, s’il vous plaît ? Je dois aller chercher Ser Jorah.  
―Oui, tu peux. Mais tu ne me caches rien à propos de mon frère ?  
―Nan, jamais de la vie… Je… hum... Je peux ? bafouilla la jeune femme intimidée par Drogo.  
―Oui, mais je ne veux pas que tu t’éloignes de la tente, d’accord ?  
―Oui, je te le promets Danny. Merci de ta bienveillance envers moi.  
―Je t’en prie ma bonne amie. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, alors je veux l’être pour toi.  
Elle fit une pause et quitta la tulle avant d’être rejoint par Rakharo à l’extérieur de la bâtisse de toile de chèvre :  
―Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Doria…nna… bafouilla-t-il maladroitement.  
―Oh... Vous m’avez surprise ! j’étais dans mes pensées et voilà que je suis tombée dans la boue.  
―Vous êtes maladroite mais forte. Je le vois. J’apprends votre langue pour discuter avec vous.  
Elle teinta d’une couleur rosée jusqu’aux oreilles :  
―Oh ! Vous apprenez la langue de Westeros ? demanda Dorianna.  
―Oui, vous allez bien ? Je vois que vous n’allez pas l'air. Vous êtes triste.  
―Si, ça va. Ne vous en faites pas. Je ne devrai pas discuter avec vous, je…  
Une voix forte les interrompu : il s’agissait du frère de la future mère des dragons, Viserys Targaryen:  
―Dorianna ! J’ai besoin de tes services ! Que fais-tu avec ce sauvage ?  
―Je…Hum…J’arrive Viserys ! Je voulais m’entraîner avec Ser Jorah est…  
―Attends, je t’ai déjà donné l’ordre de rentrer dans la tente DORIANNA ! hurla Viserys comme un dingue à l’extérieur de la tente de sa chère sœur.  
Piquant une crise, le dragon au regard de braise voulut gifler la meilleure amie de sa sœur Dany. Cependant, il fut interrompu par Ser Jorah qui ne voulait pas qu’on la frappe. Rakharo failli sortir son fouet qui se trouvait autour de sa ceinture pour l’étrangler :  
―N’ose pas me défier Dorianna. N’oublie pas que mon frère t’a sauvée la vie.  
―Je crois qu’elle n’a pas envie de rentrée avec vous, majesté. Elle ne se sent pas bien.  
―Bien, je vois. Dorianna n’oublie pas que tu es à moi. Je peux te contrôler.  
Dorianna fut très pâle et n’osa pas répliquer devant un Viserys en colère et furieux. Quittant sans faire de scandale Viserys laissa tranquille son amante qui se cacha derrière Jorah, paniquée :  
―Merci, Jorah. Vous m’avez encore sauvé la vie…  
―ça fait combien de temps ? Qu’il vous maltraite de cette façon ?  
―Depuis longtemps. J’ai l’habitude, Jorah. Quand il boit, il est colérique.  
―Pourquoi n’avoir rien dit ? Dorianna ! Vous êtes comme ma fille !  
―Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas créer d’ennuis avec lui. Il vous a dans le viseur.  
―Certes. Rakharo veillera sur vous. N’est-ce pas ?  
―Evidement, princesse suivez-moi…  
―Je ne suis pas une princesse. Je suis juste une simple fille qui tient compagnie à Danny.  
―Moi, je ne vous vois pas comme ça. Savez-vous utiliser un fouet ?  
―Pas vraiment…  
―Je vais vous apprendre. Vous pouvez respirer. Le dragon est parti.  
Soulagée, Dorianna soupira un bon coup et suivit Rakharo sans hésiter car son cœur lui dictait le bon chemin à suivre. Derrière eux, Jorah resta méfiant envers Viserys qui piqua encore une crise.


	6. La rose & le jeune cerf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défi : Cap ou pas cap n°3072 de @starck Baelish, Masochism King pour @🖤🎄Plumestilinski🎄🖤 : écrire un Loras/Renly – CAP

Un chant d’oiseau se fit entendre dans la tente de Renly Baratheon.

Un sifflement.

Des oiseaux bleus sifflaient dans la cage du jeune Baratheon..

Ce dernier leur rendit leur liberté.

Ayant le cœur pur contrairement à son frère Robert Baratheon, il ne supportait pas de voir des animaux en cage toute leur vie. Renly fut de nouveau souriant en voyant ces animaux volaient pour la liberté. Un sourire charmeur se dessina sur son visage caché par sa barbe qui devint trop lumineux selon lui.

Loras arriva à temps pour lui faire sa nouvelle coupe de barbier. Renly s’installa sur son siège doré avec la forme d’un cerf, l’emblème de sa maison. Loras lui mit la tête en arrière et pris le coupe choux pour raser la barbe de ce dernier. La lame tranchante du rasoir fit apparaître une marque de sang sur sa joue gauche et il gémit un peu par la contrariété.

Loras rit.

« Arrête de bouger dans tous les sens, Renly !  
-Tu m’as fait mal Loras, se plaignit-il, en plus, ça fait mal !  
-Arrête d’être si pleurnichard, Renly. Comment tes hommes te verront ?  
-Gentil, doux et attentionné, pas comme Robert, souffla-t-il, désespéré.  
-Toujours en colère contre Robert ? C’est vrai qu’il est grossier, mais...  
-Un peu, mais c’est la famille. Cersei me donne des frissons dans le dos. Cette bonne femme est glaciale, commenta le jeune prince.

Loras rit encore une fois.

-Je suis du même avis sur Cersei mais on lui doit allégeance, tu ne crois pas ?  
-Pas encore, je ne suis pas un crétin. »

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément tandis que Loras essuya le sang qui dégoulinait sur la joue de Renly, le jeune cerf. Puis, il déposa de nouveau ses lèvres pulpeuses sur les siennes qui les acceptèrent avec plaisir.

Un cœur qui bat.

On n’entendit que ça dans la tente du jeune Baratheon.

Ses yeux pétillèrent de bonheur avant que sa femme ne rentre dans sa tente.

Son regard se changea aussitôt en désespoir.

Sa femme.

Sa femme n’était d’autre que la sœur de son amant, Loras Tyrell.

Ce dernier quitta la tente avec de la peine car Renly allait passer la nuit avec sa sœur et pas avec lui.

Il soupira.

Dehors, il contempla seulement la pleine lune et esquiva sa sœur par n’importe qu’elle prix. Le chevalier de la rose ne put penser à autre chose qu’à son amant, Baratheon.

Par la suite, il rangea son épée et alla dormir seul dans son lit poussiéreux.


	7. La main d'une femme

Du vent.

De la glace.

De la neige et un feu de cheminée.

Des bruits de pas.

Ygrid entendit le grognement de Fantôme qui se trouvait en face d’elle mais elle ne broncha pas du tout dans le couloir sombre du château des Stark, seulement éclairé par le feu de la torche. Le loup finit par repartir sur son chemin. À ce moment-là, une voix stoppa la trajectoire de la rousse qui s’arrêta net dans l’allée.

« Où allez-vous ? Tyrion n’était pas censée vous surveiller ?  
-J’en avais marre de rester enfermée au même endroit, pesta la rousse en roulant des yeux. Je ne suis pas faite pour être enfermée entre quatre murs ! Se plaignit-elle. Et vous ? Que faites-vous là ? Reprit Ygrid sur le même ton que la rousse.  
-Je me promène dans ma modeste demeure avant que la bataille ne commence.  
-Vous avez bien raison, princesse mais pourquoi m’enfermer dans votre salon ?  
-Parce que je n’ai pas confiance en vous, Ygrid. Puis, vous avez eu une aventure avec mon frère. Répliqua la future reine du royaume, en fronçant les cils.  
-C’est vrai. Jon a été un bon coup pour moi mais je préfère les femmes.

Sansa n’eut aucune expression différente sur son visage pâle comme la neige.

-Mon frère a du succès envers les femmes ainsi qu’avec les sauvageonnes.  
-C’est vrai, mais cela m’importe peu. Jon a juste été une consolation pour moi, car je n’étais pas très bien à l’époque d’avoir fleurté avec un corbeau. Un gentil corbeau.  
-Bon venez, l’heure du repas approche. Vous allez manger avec moi dans ma chambre, ça sera moins tendu avec la mère des dragons. Termina Sansa, en souriant finement. »

Ygrid accepta l’invitation de la future reine de ce royaume et la suivit silencieusement dans le long couloir du château. L’emblème de Stark était une tête de loup et à chaque coin, chaque mur, il avait un bouclier bleu avec une tête de loup au milieu de l’écu. À vrai dire, Ygrid aimait beaucoup cet animal sauvage aux griffes d’acier. Elle vit de la férocité dans les yeux de Sansa, la sœur de Jon. Même si cela ne se voyait de peu.

En arrivant dans la chambre de la future reine, Sansa ouvrit la porte et laissa Ygrid y entrer la première. Puis elle la referma. Le repas avait déjà été servi par l’un de ses serviteurs et elles s’assirent paisiblement à l’opposé de la table. Les bras fins de Sansa touchèrent presque les couverts d’Ygrid. Son pouce toucha le sien mais elle n'y fit pas attention. L’autre rousse attendit la réponse de la sœur du corbeau pour commencer ce festin. Son estomac criait famine depuis des lustres.

Une heure.

Deux heures.

Trois heures.

Quatre heures.

Et, à la cinquième heure, le repas fut enfin terminé.

« Ça a été un vrai délice ! C’est quoi cette crème délicieuse ?  
-De la crème avec des œufs et du chantilly. Vous ne connaissez pas ?  
-Non, là où je vivais, on ne mangeait que de la viande et des herbes.  
-Je vois, commenta l’autre rousse, plus grande qu’elle. Tenez, mangez mes fraises, je n’ai plus faim de toute façon. J’ai assez mangé pour ce soir.  
-Merci, ma reine. Miam’s, c’est trop bon ! La vache, c’est super bon !  
-Votre langage reste à désirer mais j’aime bien votre franc parler.  
-Merci, Jon aimait bien aussi. »

Ygrid entama là-derrière bouchée de fraise.

Sansa se pencha vers elle et essuya la bouche de la sauvageonne avec délicatesse.


End file.
